Always
by its-sora
Summary: KH2 SPOILERS! SoraXRiku. One Shot. The boys think about each other and what they have been through.


A/N:

It's two in the morning...

Why am I updating at two in the morning...

I have no clue...

It's so random...This is my "avoiding working on AtB and Darkness" story OR the alternate title "This is what happens when drunk people yell at a fangirl" story. I decided to go with "Always" even though I've used that title before.

HA.

Enjoy. Review. Tell me how weird it is.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I don't own "Always" by Dennis Kamakahi, either. It's from the Lilo and Stitch 2 OST. Disney and the Song writer own it and I only could write out the english lyrics anyway...The whole song is Hawaiian, a language I could so SEE Sora speaking.

* * *

Always

_When I met you, I was lonely. I may have not known it, but I was. I was terrible lonely. My mother, who was the only friend I had, was the reason we met, the reason I set my eyes on your face. _

Did I know then that I loved you, even at such a tender age? Even then, did I see the world brighter, that more stars seemed to be in the sky? Did you suddenly, at that age, become the one thing that would make me truly live?

I guess you did….because at that moment; you became everything to me…

Everything and more…

* * *

"Mommy! MOMMY!" The 5 year old Sora squealed, trying to climb away from her arms, at the brightly colored boxes on the shelf, "I want that one!" The sandy blonde haired mother held on to her hyper child his wild hair bouncing as he tried and tried to get away.

"No, Sora…you can't have that one, it has too much sugar…" Hana Misonai said, smiling evenly at her son. The boy decided to give up and play with his mother's earlobe as he pointed to many things. Hana attempted at getting things into her hand basket, occasionally shifting her son to aid in the process.

Little did she know that Sora decided that swinging outward was a fun game to play, making the short women tip off balance, sending her right into a beautiful woman of who had been calmly walking up the aisle with her son. The four toppled into a grocery and person mess, Hana apologizing for her son, who was giggling because he was in the floor.

"I'm so sorry Miss…" Hana said loudly, a blush coming to her face. The women smiled warmly at her, her silver locks falling into her face gracefully. The boy beside her had picked himself up, beginning to pick up the dropped items. Sora looked at the boy and did the same, Hana noticing the sudden change in her usually hyper son.

Sora hadn't been exposed to many children on the island, because he was often very sick. Upon seeing one, Sora seemed to want to imitate what the other boy was doing. The mother of the sliver haired boy noticed as well, smiling as the two picked up the items.

The two mothers looked at each other and laughed, still sitting on the floor of the store, the other customers glancing at them strangely.

"I'm Hana Misonai!" said Hana, holding out a hand to the woman, as she stood.

"Aya….Aya Hikari…"

The boys looked at each other. Sora smiled, extending the hand that wasn't holding anything.

"I'm Sora Misonai!" The boy said, smiling greatly. The silver haired boy looked at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Riku Hikari…" A hand tentatively extended. Sora took it and shook it with a great vigor.

"Hiya Riku!"

The mother's were chatting away to each other as the boys stood between them, Sora holding onto Riku's hand.

"You're gonna be my friend now, right?"

Riku looked at him, right into the boy's cerulean eyes.

"Sure…"

* * *

_I'm sure I wasn't the best person to be around. I probably was so annoying to you, being a year younger. But you never complained. If I ever fell behind, you always helped me catch up. If I ever got in trouble, you helped me get out. If I ever was being picked on, I know you would always show up in the nick of time. _

I guess I fell for you then, but I never really thought about it…Did you? Did you know you were in love?

How does one person say that you get stronger when you are in love…it only makes you weak with anxiety…

Then, something happened that we both weren't expecting…

* * *

Riku stood before him, drenched in spring rain, his aqua eyes blood shot from crying. Sora stared at his best friend, the ten year old in obvious distress.

"Riku…what?"

"She's gone…"

With that one statement, Sora understood. Aya Hikari had come down with a serious illness about one month previous. Everyone who had contracted it on the island had died...and now…Aya was the next.

"Ri—"

Before Sora could offer words of comfort or tell his friend to come in, the older boy was hugging his best friend, crying into his white shirt. Sora pulled him down to the floor, the two sitting and listening to the rain, crying with each other.

It wasn't until after the funeral did the boys separate from each other.

* * *

_You were there for me, no matter what. No questions asked... you always followed what your heart told you to do, even if it was the craziest solution. You listened to me, listened to my heart, as I dragged you into the crazy notion of leaving home. You loved your home, and you were reluctant to leave… _

Yet…

You still did as I asked…and always gave Kairi and I a big grin as our plans came into fruition. I know you were worried, but you still gave it your all.

You followed your heart, no matter where it led you…

I wonder, what did your heart say about me?

* * *

Riku stood before him, holding out his hand and smirking. Sora wasn't going to let him go alone. Riku couldn't go somewhere alone. Sora had to be there to help him if he fell.

Sora ran out to him, the darkness beginning to engulf them both. Cold reached the boy's senses, but the only thing he could think about was Riku. He had to get to Riku and pull him away from the darkness. Sora didn't understand, but he knew that he couldn't let Riku go.

The darkness was growing around him, filling his heart and thoughts with despair….

_Riku…_

The light reached out and saved him…

* * *

_I was never mad at you…not once. Yea, I might have gotten a bit upset, but the circumstance was different, you weren't you. You were being controlled by exterior forces, people who wanted something out of you. When they were done with you, they just threw you away like a doll… _

Maybe that's what happened, you just became a doll…a pawn…I didn't want that to happen to you…I wanted you to stay the way you were…I wanted you to come with me….I wanted to go with you…

But when that door shut…I felt like part of me was broken…

* * *

"Take care of her…"

Sora nodded; a determined look on his face. When the door shut with a loud 'clang' the boy jumped back, looking at the door before pointing the Keyblade at it.

_I'll find you…Riku…I won't let you be alone…_

Locked behind it was Riku, his best friend, his savior….his light…

But he would find his light again…even if he had to go to the dark realm himself….

* * *

_I stood before you as you slept…I knew in my heart I could watch you like that for hours. But I couldn't. I had to find it…that other part of you. That other part would be the answer to waking you up to the way you were. It was partially my fault for making the split, but partially yours for being an idiot. _

You were always an idiot…but…you knew what you did was right….

Did you know, Sora, that it would cause this much trouble for you?

Did you know that you would become two people?

Did you know…that you are Roxas? That Roxas is you?

I also wonder…Did you know…that no matter which one you are…

You still beat me.

* * *

Sora held Riku's hand and fell to his knees. He looked like Ansem….He sounded like Ansem…he _was_ Ansem.

But…It was Riku…inside… his heart…was Riku. Riku was there, he had finally found him, was able to hold the boy's hand…even though it didn't look like his hand.

"I looked for you…" said the Keyblade master, the year of worrying about Riku finally flowing out of him with crystalline tears.

"I looked _everywhere_ for you!"

Riku seemed to regain something of him, because it was the familiar voice of his best friend that rang out, instead of his voice.

"I didn't want you to find me….Not like this…"

* * *

_I held my hand out to you this time… _

I wasn't going to let you leave…

I wasn't going to let you go alone anymore…

We're friends…and…

Riku…

I love you.

* * *

"We'll go together."

* * *

_Now, after a year…you still are my best friend. I'm watching you…watching over you. You say you love me…you say you have a gift for me…something that I deserve to hear. _

There is nothing more you could give me…

You… Sora…is all I really need…because…

I love you.

* * *

Sora sat beside Riku on their favorite tree, holding one of his mother's old instruments. Strumming to get the tune of the small guitar, he smiled and began to play, words of the old language of the islands spilling from his lips gracefully.

The boy said the words as if he had been speaking him his whole life. Some would say that he had, because his father had been taught, as the father before him. The Misonai's were an old family of fisherman, except for the last generation, Sora's father, who had taken up to learning and helping with the island's energy storage. The Misonai children always knew the old language that was spoken because of the parent teaching them.

A couple of times, Sora would speak to them in it, but only when he was frustrated to the point of tears. It always fascinated Riku to hear Sora speak and sing like that, because his accent sounded different and his lips moved so smoothly. Sora always became embarrassed and blushed furiously when he would say things.

Riku looked at the boy as he closed his eyes, singing the last part in something Riku could understand:

_When it's hard to stand, you will take my hand  
I will love you…I will love you always…. _

I will love you…

I will love you always…

Riku felt heat come to his face at the brunette strummed the last cord, smiling at Riku.

"So?"

Riku looked into sapphire eyes, remembering vaguely the first time they met, the day his mother died, Sora trying to reach for him, Sora crying for him, Sora holding out his hand to him, instead of the other way around.

The sliver haired youth's face broke into a brilliant smile, one without joking, without jealousy, one that was true and sincere. That smile was filled with…

"I loved it…So-chan…"

* * *

_We'll go together…always…_

* * *

_A/N:_ Sorry this is so random...

I'm just going to run back to my stories now, and actually work on them...

REVIEW if you liked it...


End file.
